


Three in the afternoon

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: It doesn't do to get too comfortable too quickly, but what if that's what you want?





	Three in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this [adorable fanart](https://jorael.tumblr.com/post/90117350490/commission-for-yuuago-norwaygermany-something) by Jorael. :)

The clock struck three. Norway didn't notice.

The book in his hands slipped a little, then eased face-down onto his chest as his grip loosened. His head nodded a little, and his eyes drooped. Eventually he gave up and let them close, but he wasn't about to let himself doze off.

With the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the living room window, and the warm lap that he had rested his head against, he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

It had been a good day. They'd spent time on his boat together that morning, himself and Germany. Good, not too warm, a nice breeze. Refreshing. And Germany was competent on the water, which was more than Norway could say for some nations he'd met.

They'd slowed down in the afternoon. Came back to his place at ease. Norway put the coffee on. Eventually, they ended up in their current position: comfortable on the sofa, books in their hands. Norway curled up against Germany without giving it a second thought and while, for a moment, Germany seemed unsure about it, after a second he relaxed and released a breath and the tension in his body that had been there for a second was gone. He didn't say anything about it, and Norway didn't move. Not until Germany set one of the couch cushions against his lap and awkwardly offered him a place to rest his head.

Norway forced his eyes open and stared at the dappled sunlight on the opposite wall. Beside him, he could hear a page turning.

They were moving too fast, Norway thought. This kind of business wasn't the kind where it would do them any good to get too comfortable too quickly, and he was sure Germany had the same opinion, because he was sensible enough. Norway liked that about him, he did. But it was moving too fast, wasn't it. They'd only been seeing each other for a while - if that was what you could call it. It didn't do to get into things carelessly, to get attached too easily. They weren't human, after all.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch. Long fingers brushing against his hair, hesitant at first, then slowly sliding through the strands. There was a cautious air to the gesture. Germany was taking care not to wake him.

Slowly, Norway tilted his head against Germany's hand. Instantly, the petting stopped.

"Ah-" For a moment, Germany hesitated, his fingers still, as if he wasn't sure what to do. "Sorry."

"Don't. Keep going." Norway nuzzled at him again, adding with a soft murmur, just to make sure his point got across, "I like it." 

It might have been the gesture that made Germany get the message, or maybe - more likely - it was the order, because after lingering for a second more, he started stroking at Norway's hair again. Norway sighed, relaxed under the touch, and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the couch cushions.

Maybe they were moving too fast - just a little too fast. Getting too comfortable. But maybe it didn't matter.

It didn't matter, not if they both liked it.


End file.
